The present subject matter relates generally to systems and methods for identifying words and phrases that match a user-defined linguistic stress pattern.
Writers, lyricists, artists, and journalists, among many others, are constantly presented with the problem of brainstorming for hours over the perfect word or phrase that is missing in their work. General Internet searches for phrases is frustrating and time consuming. In addition, general Internet searches cannot be filtered or refined based on a variety of user criteria.
Further, songwriters often search for words to match a specific melody in a song. As a further complication, the best results often require the words selected to seem natural and not contradict the linguistic stress patterns (i.e., stress patterns) of natural speech. If words are chosen that contradict the natural stress pattern, the result is typically displeasing to listeners. However, finding the perfect word or phrase that matches a melody and has a natural stress pattern is difficult. Songwriters often brainstorm and search the Internet for phrases, but there isn't any system that provides a match based on the combination of the melody and the stress pattern of the word or phrase.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods directed to providing writers with the perfect phrase for their work in an efficient manner, as described and claimed herein.